1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control protector, and more particularly to a remote control protector capable of anti-light interference.
2. Description of Related Art
Infrared ray (IR) is one of the common wireless communication techniques in the world and is implemented in most of the remote controls to control electronic devices, such as televisions, air conditioners, MP3 players, DVD players, and so on. The reason for IR transceiver being widely used in the remote control is that the IR transceiver has some advantages, such as small volume, low cost, low power consumption, and so on.
The IR is a kind of invisible light and there are many IRs existing in the living environment. For example, electronic devices may emit IR signals for communication, and the sun and many other objects, such as light bulbs and candles, may emit IRs. The IRs as environmental IRs emitted by the sun and the objects may affect the IR signals for the IR transceiver of the remote control and cause the communication error of the IR transceiver of the remote control. In addition, the IR signal received by the IR transceiver is easy to be interfered by the atmosphere. The flash and motion of the sun may also interrupt the IR signals. Moreover, many environmental factors, such as the sun light and atmosphere, and so on, may absorb energy from the IR to attenuate the performance of the IR signal when the IR transceiver receives the IR signal. Therefore, when the remote control is used under the sun, the remote control is easy to be affected.
However, the conventional remote control didn't include a protector to minimize the effect from the environmental IRs. It is necessary to design a protector for the conventional remote control to reduce the communication interruption from the environmental IRs.